


Cabin Roomies

by TayTay72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay72/pseuds/TayTay72
Summary: Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya go on a trip to a cabin in the forest. Adrienette
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cabin Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have this story posted on FanFiction as well. I have the same username! Check it out!

"Marinette! You almost done?!" Sabine yelled from downstairs.

"Almost Mom!" Marinette screamed.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino were going to a cabin in the woods for a few days. Adrien's dad had been so 'generous' to let Adrien join them.

Marinette went downstairs, and Nino's car was parked outside. Alya was in the passenger seat, and Nino was driving.

"Out Nino, I'm driving." Marinette said.

"Awwww... but Alya's joining me in the back." Nino said while getting out of the front seat.

"Oohhhh, okayyyyyy!" Alya said. She went to the backseat.

They left and arrived at Adrien's place. He was waiting outside. He held his breath when he saw Mari. She was wearing Taylor Swift 1989 style with sunglasses.

"Hurry up, tomcat. We don't got all day." She said.

He was surprised by her sassiness. He liked it.

"Good Morning to you too." he said.

"Don't even. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Ok." He held his hands up in surrender. She started driving. 'You should be sad by Halsey' started playing, Marinette started singing. Adrien thought she had the most beautiful voice. That song ended soon ended. 'How To Be Lonely by Rita Ora' started playing. She was an amazing singer. They arrived at the cabin.

"You can stop staring at me now, Adrien." Mari said.

"Ummm... was I staring?" He said.

"Ummm... yes."

"Oooohhhhh! I call bunking with Nino!" Alya said. "You two are sharing a room!"

Adrien and Marinette blushed. "Okay?" Mari said


End file.
